


Things are looking up.- Drarry One shot

by blueandredmakepurple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandredmakepurple/pseuds/blueandredmakepurple
Summary: First fanfic I've written but i hope you all like it. Basically Draco and Harry retell what happened in the ROR and Harry makes a big decision. set in eighth year. sorry im really crap at descriptions but i promise the one shot is better





	

Draco came back to Hogwarts for his eighth year. His mother had insisted, with his father in Azkaban and hers and Draco's name cleared she thought it would be better for him to finish his education instead of staying in Malfoy Manor. Salazar knows he wants to spend as less time as he could there, too many bad memories haunted the halls of the manor. But Draco didn't want to leave his mother alone. In the end she had convinced him to go with a promise that she would write every week.

Draco was roaming the corridors of Hogwarts late one night. this had become a habit of his since he came back. After a couple of minutes of idle roaming Draco found himself in front of the ROR. Draco contemplated whether he should go in and after a quick argument with himself he walked past the wall thinking of "someplace cosy". The door appeared and Draco, hesitantly opened it and walked in. He stood at the door observing what the room had conjured up for him: on the far end of the wall there was a four poster bed, draped in slytherin curtains, on the opposite wall there was a fire and in front of it a green rug and a comfy looking couch. The fire threw shadows on the walls which gave the room a homey feeling. But despite how cosy and nice it was it couldn't stop the flood of memories that over took Draco's mind. He could see the fiend fire that Crabbe had conjured up, he could see it devouring everything in its path. He remembered holding onto that pile of chairs and tables and looking down to see his friend being swallowed by his own flames. he remembered looking up and, through the smoke seeing potter on a broom reaching out for him, he remembered feeling the hope burn out of his body as he felt his hand slipping out of potters and seeing potters green eyes. He thought maybe Potters green eyes full of determination, frustration and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on being the last thing he saw wouldn't be so bad. Then, just as he was making peace with his death he felt Potters hand grip his firmly and felt himself being pulled on a broom. Potter raced to the door and Draco held on as tight as possible, he knew this was a life or death situation but it might be the only time he could hold potter like this so yes, of course he was going to take advantage of that.

After that Draco doesn't remember anything but running, and then fighting to hold back tears when The Dark Lord had said that Harry was dead and the holding back the urge to hug and kiss the green eyed boy when he showed that he had escaped death again. Potter had come to Draco and his mothers hearing to plead their innocence. After winning Draco had ran to thank Harry for saving his life, both boys knew that Draco was not talking just about the hearing. Then Potter had smiled that breath taking smile of his ( which was even more amazing when it was directed at you) and said that he would not have been alive if it wasn't for him and his mum. Draco had not been able to get that speccy git out of his mind. No matter what Draco did Potter always seemed to creep into his mind. And it was with Potters green eyes gleaming behind Dracos closed eyes he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~

Harry lay in his bed thinking about Draco (since when had Malfoy become Draco?). That's all Harry had been thinking about since the end of the war and frankly it was annoying. But he just couldn't get the blonde boy out of his head, how when Harry had looked into his eyes in the ROR that night he looked so lonely and sad and defeated and like he had given up. Harry felt something for the other boy in that moment: sympathy and something else he hadn't quite figured out yet. And then as Harry lay there thinking of Draco he thought that maybe he should talk to him when he next sees him. And with Dracos stormy grey eyes behind his eyelids and smile on his lips Harry fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

The next time Harry saw Draco was before breakfast the next day. Before Draco could enter the great hall Harry caught up to him and dragged him into an empty classroom. Draco looked surprised. Before he could say anything Harry stated speaking, "look Mal-Draco i just wanna say can we please put the past behind us. im really sorry for everything from first year up until now. so can we have a try at being friends or at least on friendly terms and work our way up?", harry held out his hand with baited breath waiting for Draco to react, Finally Draco looked down at harrys hand and back up at Harry with a sly grin on his face and said " i think i can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks" Harry looked at Draco and both boys burst out laughing. They walked in to the great hall side by side with grins on their face and Draco looked at Harry and though "things are finally looking up"

 


End file.
